


Lonely Hearts Club

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutting, Flashbacks, M/M, Oikawa has Amnesia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu Fanfics Where Unrequited Love Is All That Remains In The Rubble Of Love, And Death Is Always Waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts Club

Hello! Welcome to The Lonely Hearts Club!

 

Here you will find unrequited love and death, so please, tread cautiously! 

 

Enjoy~


End file.
